mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Toshihiko Seki
is a popular veteran Japanese voice actor (seiyū) who was born in Tochigi. His bloodtype is A and he is a member of 81 Produce; apart from seiyū work, Seki sometimes does live action drama stage work. He is sometimes mistaken for another seiyu, Tomokazu Seki, sharing the same last name but are unrelated. Person/Career According to the Anime News Network as of early August 2007, Seki Toshihiko is one of the more prolific Anime News Network male seiyū with 215 roles credited to his name. He is tied with seiyu Tomomichi Nishimura and Nobuo Tobita. In June 2004, Toshihiko was honored by the readers of Animage Magazine in the 26th Annual Reader's Poll, where he was ranked the 9th favorite seiyū currently working in Japan, largely in recognition of his performance as Rau Le Creuset from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Toshihiko tends to mostly voice characters who are very serious or easily agitated, e.g. Ougi Takaya in Mirage of Blaze, Sanzo in Saiyuki, Duo Maxwell in Gundam Wing, Iruka Umino in Naruto, Kaien Shiba in Bleach and Momotaros in Kamen Rider Den-O. However, he has also played those who are composed and pleasant (Luva, Ru Baraba Dom). On some occasions, he has also played charming sociopaths:(Legato, Rau Le Creuset). Associations *Toshihiko has worked alongside Soichiro Hoshi a few times whereby their characters have strong interactions: In Gundam SEED, Kira Yamato (Hoshi) was the one who killed Rau le Creuset (Seki), who had long regarded Kira as a main threat; in Saiyuki, Goku (Hoshi) was rescued by Sanzo (Seki), who often abuses him with a paper fan as well; in the drama CD version of D.N Angel, Soichiro voices Niwa Daisuke while Toshihiko voices his father, Kosuke. In Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, Hoshi's character Keiichi Maebara confesses to a murder to the town doctor, Irie (Seki). In Dissidia -Final Fantasy-'' Warrior of Light (Seki) is one of the warriors of the goddess Cosmos, along with Butz Klauser (Hoshi), but their interactions are minimal. *Also, he has voiced characters alongside Ai Orikasa whereby they were close friends. **In ''Gundam Wing, with Toshihiko as Duo and Ai as Quatre. **In the Kami-kaze drama CDs, the two voiced a couple (with Toshihiko as Higa and Ai as Kaede). *Toshihiko has voiced four characters who were also voiced by American voice actor Richard Cansino: Legato Bluesummers in Trigun (Credited as Richard Cansino), Takaya Ohgi or Kagetora Uesugi in Mirage of Blaze (Cansino credited as Edward Villa), and Yurimaru in Ninja Scroll, and Kall-su in Bastard!. Notable voice roles Television animation *''Akai Koudan Zillion'' - J.J. *''Angelique'' - Luva *''ALEXANDER SENKI'' - Alexander *''Baby Feriko Chitcha na Nakama'' - Felix *''Bastard!!'' - Lord Kall-Su *''Bleach'' - Kaien Shiba, Aaroniero Arruruerie *''Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden'' - Kurobon *''Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory'' - Kurobon *''Final Fantasy: Unlimited'' - Cid *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' - Vercio *''Groove Adventure Rave'' - Shuda *''Future GPX Cyber Formula'' - Bleed Kaga *''Gundam SEED'' - Rau Le Creuset *''Gundam SEED Destiny'' - Rey Za Burrel *''Gundam Wing'' - Duo Maxwell *''Gunslinger Girl'' - Nino *''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni'' - Irie Kyousuke *''I Can Hear the Sea'' - Yutaka Matsuno *''Kaiketsu Zorro'' - Zorro/Don Diego de la Vega *''Kamen Rider Den-O: Imagin Anime'' - Momotaros *''Konjiki no Gash Bell!!'' - Apollo *''Kousetsu Hyaku Monogatari'' - Momosuke *''MÄR'' - Danna *''Meine Liebe'' - "Ludwig" *''Mirage of Blaze'' - Takaya Ohgi *''My-HiME'' - Kanzaki Reito *''My-Otome'' - Rado *''Nintama Rantarō'' - Doi-sensei *''Nagasarete Airantou'' - Kiyomasa and Benyasha *''Naruto'' - Iruka Umino *''One Piece'' - Duval *''Outlaw Star'' - Fred Luo *''Paranoia Agent'' - Mitsuhiro Maniwa *''Please Save My Earth'' - Mikuro Yakushimaru *''Sgt. Frog'' - Urere *''RahXephon'' - Makoto Isshiki *''Ranma ½'' - Mousse *''Rave Master'' - Shuda *''Saint Seiya'' - Milo *Saiyuki Series: Gensomaden Saiyuki, Saiyuki Reload and Saiyuki RELOAD Gunlock - Genjo Sanzo *''Saiunkoku Monogatari'' - Riou Hyou *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' - Benitora *''Silent Möbius'' (TV) - Genvara *''Spider Riders'' - Bagus *''Tenku Senki Shurato'' - Shurato *''Toaru Majutsu no Index'' - Aleister Crowley *''Trigun'' - Legato Bluesummers *''Twilight of the Dark Master'' - Tsunami Shijo *''Yami no Matsuei'' - Watari Yutaka *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' - Professor Frank OVA *''Ai no Kusabi'' - Riki *''Blue Submarine 6'' - Katsuma Nonaka *''Dogs: Bullets & Carnage'' - Bishop *''Dragon Century'' - Carmine *''Future GPX Cyber Formula'' series - Bleed Kaga *''Gakuen Tokusou Hikaruon'' - Hikaru Shihodo *''Here is Greenwood'' - Shinobu Tezuka *''Pet Shop of Horrors'' - Count D *''Please Save My Earth'' - Mikuro *''Saint Seiya: Hades'' - Scorpio Milo *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' - Pope Sage *''Seikimatsu Darling'' - Todoroki Kouhei *''Violinist of Hamelin the Movie'' - Raiel *''Zeorymer'' - Masato Akitsu *''Call Me Tonight'' Theater animation *''Ninja Scroll'' - Yurimaru *''Ryokohunohara Labyrinth'' Video Games *''Another Century's Episode 2'' - Duo Maxwell *''Aisle Lord'' - Rōru *''Bleach: Heat the Soul 5'' - Aaroniero Arruruerie (Kaien Shiba) *''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia - Albus *''Future GPX Cyber Formula'' series - Bleed Kaga *''Dissidia: Final Fantasy'' - Warrior of Light *''La Pucelle: Tactics'' - Croix *''Tales of Destiny 2'' - Loni Dunamis *''Naruto'' games - Iruka Umino *''Super Robot Wars series'' - Duo Maxwell. Rau Le Creuset, Rey Za Burrel *''Samurai Deeper Kyô''- Benitora *''Virtua Fighter 5''- Goh Hinogami *''Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes''- Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form *''Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes W''- Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form CD Dramas *''Ai no Kusabi'' - Riki The Dark *''Angelique'' - Luva *''Crashers'' *''D.N.Angel'' - Kosuke Niwa in the Wink drama CDs *''Dr Hayami S.S.D.S.'' *''Eden 205'' *''Fushigi Yuugi'' - Tamahome *''Future GPX Cyber Formula'' series - Bleed Kaga *''getsurei 15 - fuonbunshi teisuu'' *''Honō no Mirāju'' (Mirage of Blaze) - Takaya Ohgi/Uesugi Kagetora *''Jazz me Blue'' *''Kairyuu Gakuen Twins'' *''Love Mode'' - Aoe Kiichi *''Meine Liebe'' - Ludwig Herzog von Mohn nahe Liechtenstein *''Otona no Mondai'' *''Pandora Hearts'' - Xerxes Break *''Saiyuki'' - Genjo Sanzo *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' Onmyouden no Tobira - Benitora *''Seikimatsu Darling'' - Todoroki Kouhei *''Shinjuku Guardian'' *''Shounen Onmyouji'' Series - Yukinari Fujiwara *''Sweet Dragon'' Series *''Wild Adapter'' - Sekiya Jun *''Yami no Matsuei'' (Descendants of Darkness) - Yutaka Watari *''Dragon Quest I'' - Alef (hero) Tokusatsu *''Denji Sentai Megaranger'' - Chameleon Nejire *''Kamen Rider Den-O, ''Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born!, Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka, Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World, Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown, Kamen Rider Decade (14-15, 18), Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship, Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Great Shocker, Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Double & Decade: Movie War 2010 - Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form *''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Great Shocker'' - Kamen Rider Amazon *''Ultraman: Super Fighter Legend'' - Ultra Seven and Ultraman Leo *''Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World'' - Penetentiary Officer Sanjō/Zebra Fangire (Cameo Role) Dubbing Roles (Japanese) *''Doctor Who'' - Tenth Doctor (David Tennant) *''Gremlins'' - Billy Peltzer (Zack Galligan) *''The Fly (1986 film)'' - Seth Brundle (Jeff Goldblum) *''Batman Begins'' - Jonathan Crane/The Scarecrow (Cillian Murphy) CD albums/Character Songs *Kicks on the Way *BANANA SENSATION *Double-Action *Climax Jump DENLINER FORM *Double-Action Climax Form *Climax Jump Sword Form * Commercials Inu-Yasha in the Shonen Sunday commercial for Inu-Yasha References External links * Toshihiko Seki at the Seiyuu database Category:1962 births Seki Toshihiko Category:Living people Category:Japanese musicians Category:Japanese voice actors ar:توشيهيكو سكي es:Toshihiko Seki fr:Toshihiko Seki it:Toshihiko Seki ms:Toshihiko Seki ja:関俊彦 ru:Сэки, Тосихико th:โทชิฮิโกะ เซกิ zh:關俊彥